These Days
by Gingersnap630
Summary: Songfic to these days. It has been three years sense Ziva left NCIS. Tony ran into her in the airport.


**AN: I heard this song on the radio so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was just another ordinary day. I was going to pick up a witness from the airport. It had been three years sense Ziva left NCIS. Sense the Gibbs retired, I became team leader, and McGee is Senior Field agent. We have two new agents. Elizabeth Jones she is a lot like Kate. She doesn't take anything from any body. The other is Jessica Smith. She is a lab techy. They are both great agents. Ducky retired also and now Palmer is the ME. Abby doesn't wear her hair in pigtails anymore. She stopped listening to music too.

I was sitting on one of the benches waiting for the witness. I looked over and I swore I saw her. She had the same chocolate eyes and curly brown hair I missed so much. I went over I had no idea what I was gonna say. Gibbs left her in Israel and I haven't seen here sense.

"Excuse me?" I asked timidly 'she probably still hates you, you know.' My inner voice told me.

"Yes?" She asked not looking up.

"Is you name Ziva David by any chance?"

"No I'm sorry why?" the beautiful young woman asked.

"You just remind me of one of my old best friend."

"Oh I'm sorry. Wait old what happened?"

"It's complicated."  
"I'm sure I can keep up."

"I was stupid I lost one of he best things that ever happened too. She was my partner, my best friend. I had already lost one I couldn't lose her too but I did and I have regretted it ever sense. I wrote her an email every day for two years but she never replied so I guess she has moved on." I said trying to keep my composer.

"Tony. It's me." She said.

I looked up "Ziva?" I asked.

"It's Sarah now. I'm on a mission for Mossad."

"I've missed you so much."

"I have missed everyone also." My heart sunk a little she was still mad at me.

"So what have you been up to, Sarah?"

"Oh you know things here and there. Normal stuff. What about you?"

I told her about the team and everyone else. But then I just couldn't help it any more.

_Hey baby, is that you? Wow, your hair got so long Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do Norma Jean, ain't that the song we'd sing in the car Drivin' downtown, top down, makin' the rounds Checking out the bands on Doheny Avenue _

_Yeah, life throws you curves But you've learned to swerve Me, I swung and I missed And the next thing ya know, I'm reminiscing Dreaming old dreams, wishing old wishes Like you would be back again _

_I wake up and teardrops that fall down like rain I put on that old song we danced to and then I head off into my job, guess not much has changed_

_Punch the clock, head for home Check the phone, just in case Go to bed, dream of you That's what I'm doin' these days Yeah, that's what I'm doin' _

_Someone told me, after college, you ran off to Vegas You married a rodeo cowboy, why? That ain't the girl I knew Me, I've been a few places mostly here and there once or twice Still sortin' out life, but I'm doin' all right Yeah, it's good to see you, too _

Just then her flight was called.

_Well, hey girl you're late And those planes they don't wait But if you ever come back Around this sleepy old town Promise me you'll stop in To see an old friend, and until then_

_I wake up and teardrops that fall down like rain I put on that old song we danced to and then I head off into my job, guess not much has changed_

_Punch the clock, head for home Check the phone, just in case Go to bed, dream of you That's what I'm doin' these days_

_I wake up and teardrops that fall down like rain I put on that old song we danced to and then I head off into my job, guess not much has changed _

_Punch the clock, head for home Check the phone, just in case Go to bed, dream of you That's what I'm doin' these_

I watched her walk away. Something inside me told me to go after her. So I did but I was to late. Her plain had close and was getting ready to take off. I lost her again and probably would never see her again

_I wake up and teardrops that fall down like rain I put on that old song we danced to and then I wake up and teardrops that fall down like rain I put on that old song we danced to and then I wake up and teardrops that fall down like rain I put on that old song we danced to and then_

I walked away she was gone and I couldn't do anything about it. It turns out that I had the wrong date for the witness. I was happy though I got to see the woman I once did loved. And still do.

I walked out of the doors got in my car and drove back to my apartment. I sat on my couch and stared a picture. It was one of Ziva and I. I misses her so much already. I fell asleep on the couch. Because the next day and many after would be the same. I would be heart broken and alone.

**AN: Ok so this is one of my versions. The other had a happy ending but I like this better. If I get enough reviews I'll post the other one too.**


End file.
